An organic light emitting element is an electronic element including an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer disposed between both the electrodes. Holes and electrons to be injected from the respective electrodes recombine with each other in the organic compound layer (in particular, emission layer). When excitons generated by the recombination return to the ground state, the organic light emitting element emits light.
Recent advances in the organic light emitting element are remarkable, and have resulted in the following features, for example. That is, the organic light emitting element has a low drive volatage, a variety of emission wavelengths, and high-speed responsiveness, and allows a light emitting device to be reduced in thickness and weight.
Meanwhile, the organic light emitting element is broadly classified into a fluorescent light emitting element and a phosphorescent light emitting element depending on the kind of excitons involved in emission. In particular, the phosphorescent light emitting element is an electronic element including a phosphorescent light emitting material in an organic compound layer, specifically an emission layer, which constructs the organic light emitting element, in which triplet excitons are involved in emission. Here, the phosphorescent light emitting material is excited to the triplet state through the recombination of holes and electrons, and emits phosphorescent light when returning to the ground state. Thus, the phosphorescent light emitting element is an organic light emitting element which provides emission derived from the triplet excitons.
Further, the phosphorescent light emitting element has attracted attention in recent years because the internal quantum efficiency of the phosphorescent light emitting element is four times as large as the internal quantum efficiency of the fluorescent light emitting element in theory. However, in the phosphorescent light emitting element, there is a room for further improvement in emission efficiency.
Meanwhile, there are various proposals concerning materials to be used in the phosphorescent light emitting element. For example, there are proposals concerning the following compounds GH-01 and GH-02 (see International Publication WO2010/050778).

On the other hand, there is known quinolino[3,2,1-kl]phenoxazine as a compound having a structure similar to those of the above-mentioned compounds GH-01 and GH-02. Modified tetrahelicene systems. III. Doubly ortho-bridged triphenylamine derivatives (Hellwinkel, Dieter et al., Chemische Berichte, Vol. 113, p. 358 (1980)) discloses a synthesis method therefor.